And Shepherds We Shall Be
by XxLaBellaNottexX
Summary: Theresa and Rhiley have a lot to handle when they meet the infamous Saints of Boston. How will they be able to help the boys and help their aching hearts? OC/OC, OC/Murphy, OC/Connor. Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

Piercing green eyes looked down into the water and watched as the unnamed blonde was slowly consumed by the murky water surrounding her. Why are you doing this, she had screamed at the other girl. The brunette stood up straight on the dock, but continued to look. She almost felt that if she stayed so close to the water, something or someone would pop out of the water and grab her. Almost like a stereotypical scene from a horror film.

The brunettes name, you ask? Her name is Theresa Dougherty, a girl with a dark past and an even darker future. Theresa can hardly remember a time where she wasn't doing something illegal. She hated talking about her past and she hated reflecting on it even more. Maybe the alcohol and drugs would subside the pain but they never fully got rid of it. They never did, nor will they ever. Theresa realized that only a year earlier, not that that had stopped her from continuing to commit heinous crimes, much like the one she had just commited.

"Why are you doing this?!" The girl had screamed at Theresa before she was forced to drink some sort of volatile concoction. Within moments the girl began to shake violently, foam pouring from her mouth. The green eyed beauty merely looked at her and said, in the calmest voice possible, "Because I can."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-3 Years Later-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

"Chastity, get this combo platter to table eleven, please." Familiar green eyes set themselves upon the plate on the corner. Chastity picked them up and made her way to the table of hungry customers. It was a table of four men, all in business suits. She never understood why people in suits came into diners to eat their meals. Surely, if you were in a suit, you could afford to eat somewhere nicer. Or hell, bring your own damn food. Why would you want to eat at a place where flies sit on your food before they are brought to your table? She really couldn't understand it and a part of her didn't want to. She didn't care enough to understand.

She approached the table and gave the gentlemen the most delightful smile she could muster. It took a lot to come up with that smile but if she wanted a good tip, she had to behave herself. She needed to behave herself regardless. If she didn't, she knew that Eunice Bloom was going to be on her ass. That bitch has been chasing her since she killed that drug addict in her little abandoned cottage. Of course, the feds never found the cottage, since Theresa moved the body to a completely different city, in the next state over. That was when she was living in Maine, though. Now she was in Washington, a small town just south of Vancouver. A town where there was nothing but yokels. People that Theresa could never see herself being around but now she had to. She had no other options. Flights out of the country were far too expensive and all the money that Theresa had possessed was taken by the government, those bastards. They called it 'dirty money,' which is probably was but it was still hers for Christ sake.

Chastity placed the plate onto the table, asked if they needed anything else and went on her merry way. Her piercing green eyes fell upon a very familiar face, one she hadn't seen since she left the apartment this morning. "Rhiley! Over here."

Rhiley McClain was the only person that Chastity had a friendship with. She was a lot like her, except she didn't murder people like Chastity's alter-ego did. Rhiley could have been a great influence on her growing up, at least she thought she would have been. When Chastity had moved to this po-dunk little town, she was 22. Now, a year later and sober, the 27 year old Rhiley, still kept Chastity under her wing. She had even gotten Chastity a job at the diner. "When is your shift over?"

"In about an hour. Figured I'd go back home and do some laundry."

"Oh good," Rhiley started. "I have a bunch of it sitting on the floor in the bathroom. I sort of ransacked the bin to find a somewhat clean workshirt."

Chastity couldn't help but smile. Actually, it was probably the only time she had a geniune smile on her face. No one else could have made her happy. Rhiley was like the big sister she always wanted, and regretted not having when she was living in Maine. Rhily had helped her over so many hurdles, she even knew about her past- her parents, the one murder that could have brought her to prison for life and her real name; Theresa Aislin Dougherty. "I'll make sure to get everything clean."

Rhiley smirked at her. A smirk that she knew all too well. "Good, because I always keep up your messes."

Theresa turned to look at Rhiley and narrowed her eyes, playfully. "Very funny."

Thankfully no one in this small town new anything about Theresa or her past and the one person that did, wasn't ever going to say anything. Theresa was lost in her thoughts, but only for a moment, when someone lightly touched her elbow. "Miss…" It was a husky male voice that caused her to turn around. "Can I get some more coffee?"

Something in his voice hinted that he was a little annoyed at her. Theresa returned quickly with his coffee. This wasn't her customer but often times, they would give her a little tip just for being kind. Something that clearly wasn't in her nature. Thank God she was a good actress. Hell, if she wasn't she would have been caught by Agent Bloom ages ago.

As she made her way back to the counter, she turned to look at the man. He seemed to be of average height, which was a little taller than Theresa being that she was 5'7". He had tan skin and brown eyes that almost looked hazel in the sunlight. Maybe they were. She wasn't completely positive they were brown. He was actually rather good-looking, not that that mattered. Theresa didn't allow herself to get close to anyone besides Rhiley. Why? Maybe it was because she was scared. Or maybe it was because she didn't know what real affection was. She was only a small girl when her parents were butchered in front of her and she had lived on her own after that. She never had a real boyfriend, only men that she fucked around with.

"Chastity…Chastity!" She turned around abruptly and met the eyes of her boss. "You can clock out, hun. And while you're at it, get that guys number," she finished with a wink.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I'll see you later."

The ride home was quiet and quick, just the way she liked it. The old man from the apartment below her held open the door and gave her a small smile. Something in his smile caused her to smile back at him. Theresa would never harm an elderly person, or at least she didn't think she would. It always bothered her seeing a little old man or woman sitting by themselves at the diner. She couldn't put her finger on why it bothered her, she just knew that it did.

Her long fingers dug into her purse, grabbing at her keys. The cold of the metal touched her warm skin as she touched the top stop to her floor. Looking down the corridor she saw a very familiar face and just froze. The fiery red-headed agent that was avoided for over 3 years was now standing right outside her door. She smiled at her, her pearly whites vibrant against her blood red didn't know what to do. Should she run? Should she fight? Surely there were police outside, hiding in vans. Maybe a SWAT team. "Don't do it Theresa…"

Taking a few steps back, she wanted to run but she also wanted to know how she found her. Get some answers out of the bitch. No, that wouldn't work. Bloom would have her in cuffs before she uttered one syllable. That was it. Theresa took off down the stairs. Her tennis shoes, for once, coming in handy for something. Behind her, she could hear the fast clicking of Agent Bloom's heels. Theresa hit the bottom step and ran out the back door, heading towards her car. Her hand plunged into her purse. Damn her for not putting her house key and car keys on the same ring. Frantically, she searched but she was coming up short. Where the hell were they?

"Looking for these?" The green eyed beauty turned around quickly and stared at Bloom. What was she? Some sort of fucking Houdini? No, the keys must have dropped. Bloom swung the keys around once then clutched them in her hand. "I'm not here to take you down."

"You're so full of shit…"

"No, I'm not an agent anymore. I went rogue. I need you."

Something didn't smell right. This was a ploy. A ploy to get Theresa close enough to grab her and haul her ass off to the hole. She was going to rot in there. Theresa knew she could survive prison but she didn't want to give up her freedom. She didn't want to give up the one thing that kept her somewhat sane. Rhiley, where the hell was Rhiley when you needed her? Theresa knew her shift had just started and she was on her own. She had no weapons. Nothing. She was defenseless. "What do you want then, Bloom? You have ten seconds."

"I need more time than that to tell you what I need you for. And it's a doozy."

Something in that womans voice sounded genuine. However, Theresa still looked around her, checking her surroundings. "No one is coming for you. I can assure you. If anything they'll be coming for me, sooner than they'll be coming for you."

Closing her eyes, Theresa took a moment then spoke softly, telling the supposedly former agent to follow her. They walked back into the apartment building and up to Rhiley and Theresa's apartment. Once inside, Bloom sat down and began to weave the tale about the Saints of Boston and how her and another agent, along with a few detectives are now helping the Saints with their vigilante activities. While it was all very interesting, Theresa had no idea how she was going to help. "You know all sorts of criminals that these boys would want to find."

"Yeah, and I'm one of them, in case you've forgotten."

"Say you'll help, and I guarantee that they will not harm you."

Theresa looked out the window and set her eyes onto the pink-purple hue of the sky as the sun set. She needed to wait for Rhiley, then she would make her decision. She needed wise words and a friend. If she said 'yes', she needed to know that Rhiley wouldn't stay behind. In a few hours, Eunice Bloom would get her answer.

**Thanks for reading this collab piece. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review, reviews help me make the story better for you! So ... stop being lazy and review damnnit! You had the time to favorite my story, not take the time to review it! Sheesh. Oh and by the way, I do not own the Saints, Romeo or either of the Agents. I only own Theresa/ Chastity. Rhiley is a creation of a friend of mine. And yeah...go read...then review. ;]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Even after all the talking that Rhiley and Theresa had done, Theresa still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go or not. From what Bloom had told her about the Saints, the one thing that Theresa held onto was that they killed all criminals. And what was Theresa? A cold, hard, calculating criminal. How did she really know that Bloom wasn't just giving the boys a quick kill? Maybe a little something to get them back on track, or to use as a practice dummy. All these horrible thoughts filled Theresa's head, and even though she was capable of murdering someone, she knew damn well that she would not be able to take on both of the brothers and the new guy they had taken in.

Theresa walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Bloom peered over a week old newspaper at Theresa, awaiting her answer. With a big breath, Theresa said, "I suppose your answer is 'yes', but if anything seems off, I want out immediately."

Bloom raised an eyebrow as she stared at her. Immediately, Theresa had thought she said something stupid and perhaps she did. However, she was going to be damned if she was going to get pulled into something potentially dangerous. She needed to tread lightly. After a moment or two, Bloom nodded her head, and said, "All right. It's a deal. I promise, though, you won't be disappointed. This is a chance for you to start anew. Help these guy catch criminals and in the process, turn your life around. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"I would love a normal life but that's going to be difficult to do."

Agent Bloom finally put the paper back onto the table and smiled. "That's why this is the perfect opportunity. These men will change your life. They sure as hell changed mine."

It had to be true; otherwise Bloom would have arrested Theresa right on the spot. Her green eyes watched her for a moment before turning her attention out the window. "Yeah…a normal life would be nice."

Everything was quiet for a minute then Bloom jumped up and swept past Theresa. The little brunette raised a brow and turned in her seat, questioning Eunice about what she was doing. Bloom didn't even bother to turn and look at her; she just walked right into the living room and ripped out the closet door. She bent over and started looking for something inside. Theresa couldn't help but watch her as she asked her just what the hell she was doing, for the second time.

"I am looking for a suitcase. We can't sit here all day. We have to get going and the sooner the better. The feds probably already know I'm here."

With that comment, Theresa couldn't help but get slightly nervous. No one really wanted to go to prison, even if they knew they could handle themselves while inside. She liked her freedom and she was going to keep it, no matter what. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Out of the states. Ireland, actually. That's where we moved the boys to."

Rhiley poked her head around the corner, by the closet and looked down at Bloom. "So, I read about these "Saints of Boston" and they were thrown in prison. So how exactly did you get them out?"

Theresa could hear the disbelief laced in Rhiley's voice. Rhiley was more wary of Bloom than Theresa was, or so it seemed.

Bloom straightened up and looked Rhiley right in the eyes. The two redheads glared at each other, the tension coming off of them in waves. "That's for me to know. Just trust that fact that Theresa is in good hands."

"Yeah, well I'm not letting her leave by herself. I'm coming with you guys."

Theresa and Blood didn't say anything to that. Personally, Theresa was relieved but she had a feeling that Bloom was a little perturbed. She even went as far as to ask Rhiley if she had ever killed anyone. Of course Rhiley hadn't but it wasn't like she didn't see a dead body or two. Hell, she was the one who cleaned up all of Theresa's messes. She was no stranger to gore. As a matter of fact, she sort of liked it but she knew she wasn't capable of actually killing anyone. When Rhiley had given Bloom her answer, Bloom just rolled her eyes and agreed to let her come. Bloom added that she wasn't happy but she supposed she had to live with it.

A few hours later, after a lot of packing, they headed to a private airstrip. In the car on the way there, Bloom had told the girls that there was no way they could take a commercial flight for obvious reasons. Thankfully Bloom still had some connections left and one of them happened to be a very established pilot. The private jet had been the same one the Saints had used to get back into Ireland, and thankfully the pilot knew some tricks to get around security check points.

Once inside the jet, Theresa popped her ear buds in and drifted off into a dream while they made their long journey to the Emerald Isle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

When Theresa woke up, the plane was descending. She peered out the nearest window and made a rather confused face. She looked over at Bloom, who was scribbling down something on notepad. What Theresa had seen out the window wasn't the rolling hills of Ireland, but instead a lush, green forest. It looked a lot like a jungle. "Agent Bloom," Theresa started.

"Call me Eunice."

With a roll of her eyes, Theresa said, "Eunice, where the fuck are we?"

"Change of plans. We're going to an island that an old colleague of mine set up for the boys to stay at."

"And how do you plan on getting criminals when you're on an island?"

Bloom finally looked over at her, and narrowed her eyes. She clearly didn't like the snippy tone that Theresa had used with her. "The boys need to lay low for a little bit. Hell, we just broke them out of prison. Once the media coverage starts to die down, the boys can go right back to what they know the best. Romeo is new to this bu-"

"Excuse me, Romeo? Who the hell is Romeo? I thought you said I was going to be accompanying a Connor and Murphy McManus?" Theresa leaned forward in her chair. She gave Bloom a fed style staredown. The kind of stare that made you sweat under your collar and scared you into a confession, even if you were completely innocent.

"Romeo is a guy they met and happened to take him under their wing. Nothing to worry about. He's harmless … and kind of a moron."

Well that was that, Theresa leaned back into her chair and shook her head. Not only was she unsure about dealing with the Saints but now she had to deal with some guy who was named after a Shakespearean character? Ridiculous. Who else was going to join this little vigilante party? Maybe she should expect Batman and Robin to pop out of the cockpit? As strange and comical thoughts ran through Theresa's mind, the plane hit the ground with a bit of force and put the brakes on. Rhiley, who was fast asleep across from Theresa, abruptly woke up. Looking like a deer in headlights, she whipped her head from side to side trying to figure out what was happening. It took a moment but she soon realized that they had landed and calmed down.

Theresa looked out the window and started to grow impatient. She watched as the dirt runway was started to move slower and slower under them. She wanted this damn flight to be over. Her ass hurt, her head was pounding, and she needed to shower. As soon as the door to the plane opened, Theresa was the first one to grab her two bags and run out. Her feet hit the ground and she let out a sigh of relief and the first thing she thought of was 'where is the shower?' Bloom came out next, with Rhiley trailing closely behind. Four men stood at the very end of the runway, with a slightly beat up looking jeep. Bloom moved close to Theresa and as they walked, she told Theresa just exactly who the men were. "Those two are Connor and Murphy. The dirty looking one, with the long hair is Romeo and the older gentleman who has the fashion sense of a gay man is my colleague."

Theresa knew right away he was a fed. Or at least an ex fed, if he was so willingly working with Bloom. This was a lot to take in, especially when she saw the Saints for the first time. It was a bit overwhelming and highly nerve-racking. With every step they moved closer to the men that could kill her, if they really wanted to. What if they didn't like her? Or what if they saw no real use for her? One of the Saints, Connor, stared intently at Theresa, causing her to blush. She wasn't sure what it was but her cheeks flared violently. It was probably the nerves, but it was so difficult to ignore.

"We take it that you're Ms. Dougherty?" It was Connor who spoke. Theresa merely nodded, her cheeks growing redder by the second. "My brother and I are quite pleased to meet you. Agent Bloom tells us that you'll be really helpful. We appreciate the help."

Theresa wanted to say something but she couldn't find her voice, so she ended up nodding again. Murphy looked over at his brother with a face that said 'she thinks she's too good for us,' at least that's what Theresa had convinced herself it meant. Romeo looked from Theresa to Rhiley, completely skipping over Bloom. Bloom had mentioned on their way to the plane that Romeo had been working on ship and soon after that, he got mixed up with the Saints, which then led him to prison. She had bluntly told the girls that he would love to get his hands on something young and beautiful and Theresa and Rhiley seemed to be on the menu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

The men took the women to the little compound that were using as their home. Theresa was quite shocked at the size of it. Agent Smecker had gone all out and made sure everyone had their own bedroom and that they were furnished. Actually, Theresa had thought the compound would be nothing more than a warehouse and that they'd have to sleep on pallets and boxes.

Theresa began unpacking all of her stuff into her bedroom. While she was in the middle of putting her few pairs of thongs again, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Thinking it was Rhiley, she didn't find any reason to throw the underwear into the drawer and play it off as if they weren't even remotely sexy. "Do you normally let men watch you put your delicates away?"

Connor's voice dripping with that Irish accent caused Theresa to slam the drawer shut. Her damn cheeks darkened again as she turned to face him. Witty, she needed to say something witty and act like everything was fine. Like she wasn't afraid of him or his posse. "Only if they ask, but you're just rude and wanted a free show. I see how you boys play."

A smirk swept across his slightly aged face as he took a few more steps into the room. "Look, Bloom told us you were a little freaked out. We promise you're in no danger. We never harm women or children."

Theresa moved away from her dresser and took a seat on the bed. She raised her brow a bit at him. "Children I can understand, but women? Women can be just as dangerous as men and sometimes worse. I mean, just take a look at my rap sheet."

"Yeah, we know but…" He hesitated for a minute, thinking over what Theresa said. She was right and she knew she was right. Hell, he even knew she was right. Sometimes women were more deadly than men. Theresa had murdered people but she has heard of women who have run their own mafia's and drug cartels. Theresa only worked for a few families, usually as a hit woman. "It's just something that our father did and that's how we're going to honor him."

Theresa nodded at him and said that that was a sweet gesture. Just as fast as Connor walked in, he had walked out. He knew Theresa needed to rest and get rid of her headache. She had already showered and had something to eat but her head was still throbbing. It was probably due to how long she had been sleeping, which was a good ten or more hours. Theresa wasn't planning on going to bed, but instead, she decided to lie on her bed and contemplate things. How her life was going to change was one of them. Now that she was there with the boys, she was making it a mission to change her old habits and better herself. Sure, she would still be harming people, but it was only people that truly deserved it. It was no longer going to be people that she posed as being weak and easy targets.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Yet why did I allow that man  
To touch my soul and teach me love?  
He treated me like any other  
He gave me his trust  
He called me brother  
My life he claims for God above  
Can such things be?  
For I had come to hate the world  
This world that always hated me"_

_Connor and his twin both sang in unison as rain cascaded down upon them. Water soaked their hair and straight through their clothes, the hard muscular of their bodies outlining under their Victorian style work shirts. It was such an odd scene, but it didn't feel odd. For whatever reason, it felt nature. It felt real. Theresa had no idea where she was, but she knew she was watching the boys from a short distance. She watched as Connor turned from Murphy and began to walk away. In his hands he held some parchment, which he began to tear and throw into the air. Murphy's lips were still moving, signifying that he was still singing, even though Theresa could no longer hear him. _

_Everything became silent as the scene began to change. Theresa, in a tan colored Persephone cap sleeve dress, turned to see a rather grungy looking alleyway. She walked down it, the heels of her shoes clicking across the cobblestone path. At the end of the alley was an opening and her green eyes fixed upon what looked like an abandoned dock. She took a few steps down the stairs and stared at the people front of her. A disgusting man with a few missing teeth, what looked to be herpes on his lips and a top hat smiled at her. The teeth he did have were yellowed with age and neglect. Theresa raised a brow at him before looking down at herself. She noticed her skin was slightly dirty, as if she was one of these people. It was as if she belonged here all along. Taking more steps, she passed women, who pushed their boobs together at the sight of a man. Sailors, she gathered, frequented this area, due to the fact that it was a dock and the prostitutes were abundant, even if they were disease ridden. They looked worse than the man with the herpes on his lip. _

_As she moved closer to the prostitutes on the snow-covered ground, she saw Rhiley. Rhiley approached her, wearing some tight, saucy red dress. Her breasts, much like Theresa's were, were nearly popping out of the tight little number. "Come, my dear, there's plenty of action here. Plenty of men, willing to pay for a little fun." _

_Theresa opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Just as soon as she walked over, Rhiley sauntered away with a man who wore the hat of a Naval captain. Theresa pressed her back to the cold, hard wall and took in the scene around her. Something in her told her, that if she didn't find a man soon, she wouldn't be eating tonight. A moment later a man walked by her, a man who was tan, tall and someone she had definitely seen before but she couldn't remember where. He looked to be of Spanish decent. Theresa's fierce eyes fixed on him as he moved closer to him. The tune of 'Lovely Ladies' danced in her head and a part of her wanted to start singing, but she resisted. The man, now in front of her, placed his hand upon the wall against her hand and leaned in close to her. "You're perfect. Perhaps, we can have a little fun."_

_She grasped his hand and led him to what felt like her usual spot. A dirty looking cot with some filthy blankets and no pillow. Her voice rang through the old, decrepit ship that they stood in. _

"_Easy money  
Lying on a bed  
Just as well they never see  
The hate that's in your head  
Don't they know they're making love  
To one already dead!"_

_Once the act was over and she felt like trash, the unnamed man threw two coins at her. They clanged to the ground and…_

Theresa's eyes popped open and she stared at the dark ceiling. It was a long night full of strange dreams, if you could call the last one a dream, seemed more like a hallucination. A Les Miserables hallucination, there was no doubt about that. Still, it was better than the Harry Potter dream she had had earlier in the night. Smecker was Voldemort, Bloom was that fat woman who was clearly a crazed cat lady, the boys were Ron and Harry, Rhiley was Hermione and for whatever reason, Theresa was Sirius Black. The strange man had also been in every dream that she had, including the Harry Potter one. But why? Who was he? Once she was awake, she realized it was the man she had taken care of at the diner. She had no reason why he kept appearing. Maybe it was just one of those weird things that sometimes happened in dreams. You sometimes dream of people you have never met, or maybe saw in passing and there's no rhyme or reason for why you are dreaming of them, other than the fact that they are burned into your subconscious.

It had to be the oddest dream she had had all night. Theresa had woken up about six times during the night, the last one being the last time she'd tried to go back to sleep. She found it easier to just wake up and wander around the small compound. She passed the rooms the slept in. Romeo's door was closed, as well as Rhiley's and the others. The boys, however, seemed to leave their door open. Did these men know no fear? It was actually remarkable. Even Theresa, a seemingly hardened criminal, always slept with her dock locked. Hell, sometimes it was even barricaded with a dresser. She could recall a time when she tried to barricade her door with a chair. That plan hadn't worked at all. As soon as the person hunting her had found her, all he needed to do was break down the door. As for the chair, well needless to say it was found in pieces.

Theresa had found her way into the kitchen. Before sitting down at a rundown looking table, she made her way over to a cupboard and pulled it open. It took her a tries of opening cabinets before she found cups. With a cup in hand, she walked over to a plastic, cheap sink, one that you may use in your place of business for a quick cleanup. She turned the faucet and ran a finger under the water, waiting for it to turn ice cold. Once it did, she filled her glass up and took a swig as she walked over to a chair and plopped down.

She sat there for a few minutes in silence until someone walked in. She heard the sound of bare feet behind her, causing her to turn her head to the side. "What are you doing up?"

It was a Connor. It seemed like this man like to sneak up on the brunette beauty when she least expected it and Theresa wasn't sure if she liked it or not. It was obvious that Connor, even for his age, was a good looking man. Normally Theresa didn't look at men that were nearly twenty years older than her but she couldn't help it. Maybe it was the accent. Actually, that probably played a big part since Theresa always had a weakness for accents, even if she never acted on any feelings that she may have held for someone. To be honest, she didn't hold feeling for many people. Other than her parents, there was only one other person that she loved. Or at least she thought she loved him.

A boy named Cameron walked into her life when she was sixteen. His jet black hair and bright blue eyes had made her weak at the knees. He had a British accent, even though he always told her that she had the accent, due to the fact she was living in London, at the time. Theresa was a petty thief at the time. She had stolen a woman's flight ticket and managed to get on the flight without anyone realizing. She always thought it was dumb luck that she didn't get caught but maybe it was fate. Cameron was a Royal Guard, definitely not the type of man that Theresa would normally associate with.

Their meeting happened by chance. Theresa had walking by the guard when she decided to stop and do the typical tourist thing – try anything to make the guard break their focus and laugh. Needless to say, she failed and she didn't shy of making an ass of herself. During one of her little antics, she tripped and fell on her face, and in turn, the skirt she was wearing had flipped up and showed her bright pink thong to the world. Or at least to most of London. Later that night, Theresa had walked into a local pub. She, obviously, wasn't drinking but she was still allowed to be there and have some dinner. As she sat at her booth, waiting for her meal, the guard walked in and spotted her. He waltzed over to her table and said, "Aren't you the thong girl," he had asked.

Theresa broke from her thoughts and turned beet red. It actually wasn't Connor but his fraternal twin, Murphy. He was a lot scruffier than his brother and his face looked a bit different. Those were really the only differences between the two of them, apart from personality traits. They shared the same tattoos and the same cigarettes. Murphy sat down across from her, pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his hand and lit it up. "I couldn't sleep. Kept having weird dreams, like one of them happened to be a bunch of scenes from Les Mis."

"Oh, was that the crap you were listening to? Connor and I were debating about what it was. Seems he has some explaining to do."

Theresa couldn't help but let out a small laugh. The fact that Connor knew what Les Miserables was, was rather entertaining. Who knew that someone so hardcore could be such a softie? "It's not crap. It's a beautiful story."

Murphy let a smirk slide as he gazed at her. He didn't have anything more to say, at least for the moment so he just shrugged. He took a long drag of his cigarette and let the smoke slowly escape past his lips. Theresa just stared at him. She never understood why people smoked. All it did was blackened her lungs and shorten your life. And there's also the risk of getting cancer, but nowadays you could get cancer from just walking outside. Theresa had never smoked a day in her life and she knew she never would. Actually, she didn't do much of anything, including drinking. She never saw the appeal in that either. In Theresa's mind, she always had to be focused. If she let herself slip, that meant that her ass was going to be taken to jail.

"Well it's almost time for everyone else to do getting up," Murphy said as he stood up and stretched. Theresa didn't even know what time it was. She turned in her chair to look up at the clock that was hanging above the above door to the kitchen. It read 7:30 A.M. To be honest, Theresa had thought it was only around 4 A.M. but with all the blinds drawn tightly shut; every hour of the day would look like it was 4 A.M. outside.

Murphy walked out of the room without another word and soon after he departed, Smecker and Bloom walked in. Smecker grabbed a cup of a coffee and joined Bloom at the table. Eunice stared at Theresa for a moment then said, "So we have someone coming to join us. Apparently he knows Romeo."

There was nothing else for her to do but roll her eyes. Theresa never had many friends and now she seemed to be making new ones every day. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Theresa was already growing accustom to everyone she had met the night before. "So who is this guy?"

"Romeo said he worked with him on some ship," Eunice began.

Smecker cut in and said, "He told us his name is Cesar Medina and he used to run with some really hard gang, Los Viveras. He said they're located in Montreal."

Theresa, with her brow raised, looked from Bloom to Smecker. A gang, is that what he said? "So we're going to have some ghetto trash hanging around here?"

"And we're going to have a young girl who tortures and kills people," Smecker said with an air of arrogance. Theresa narrowed her eyes at the obvious dig. Theresa had really only tortured two people and that's because they deserved it. The first one was the man who had her parents butchered and the second – well maybe the second one didn't deserve it but the little bitch was so cocky.

"I'll have you know that I was a hired hand at one point. I wasn't just stomping around town killing whoever I wanted. Many of those people had a purpose. There was a reason behind their murders."

Smecker opened his mouth to retort but before he could get anything out, Romeo walked in, his hair looking like a frightful mess. Theresa only hoped that he was going to clean himself up a bit before their honored guest arrived. He took a seat on top of the counter and yawned loudly. Through his yawn, he said something about his 'homeboy' arriving early. Apparently, he would be there in an hour or so. "Man, I hate walking up this early but Cesar said he needed to leave Montreal ASAP."

Bloom questioned him as to why but Theresa didn't pay the conversation any mind. She didn't care. As far as she was concerned, she just wanted to give the Saints a list of names and be on her way. She knew that wasn't going to happen but she could hope.

As Bloom, Smecker and Romeo spoke, Theresa stood up and walked outside. There was a door just down the hallway and once she stepped out onto the dirt, she took in a deep breath. She took a few steps, her bare feet hitting the earth the sun hadn't warmed yet, and made her way to a small hill. She climbed up it and sat herself down, looking at the lush jungle that lay before her. A part of her want to venture into it and see what she could find but that was a bad idea. She'd get lost and more than likely die. It was a jungle after all and she was no explorer. Theresa may have lived by herself at one point but it wasn't like she lived in the jungle or even a forest. She had lived in an abandoned apartment building, the fifth floor to be exact. She slept on an old, decrepit couch that smelled like a nursing home. There were no blankets, so she had to steal some from the local walmart. It was easy. She just walked in, grabbed two of them, shoved them into her bag and ran out the emergency exit. She could remember hearing the alarm go off but for whatever reason, that section of the store was void of a camera, so when she got outside, she was free. Employees must have thought it was a false alarm because they hadn't even bothered trying to look outside.

"Trying to figure out how to run away?" Connor plopped down next to her and leaned back onto his elbows. Theresa turned a little to give him a quick glance then looked back at the jungle.

"No, I was going to pretend that I was Lara Croft and try to find some mysterious and magical treasure."

She couldn't see his face but she could feel him smiling and burning a hole in the back of her head. "Really, now? I don't think you can be Lara Croft."

"And why is that? Don't think I'm tough enough?"

"Maybe, I wouldn't know. I've only met you last night but I do know that she's not nearly as pretty as you are."

Theresa felt her cheeks heat up. It was ridiculous how easy it was for her to blush. She wanted to turn around and look at him but the red in her cheeks was preventing her from doing so. The last thing she needed was for him to see her blushing. It was embarrassing enough that she knew she was blushing, she didn't want anyone else to know.

"Well that's very kind." Maybe that nonchalant sounding response was enough to make him believe the comment didn't phase her. But it didn't, because he sat up and leaned forward. He had the perfect view of her rosy cheeks and he smiled.

"Oh? Did I flatter you?"

Theresa couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him. "I'm just not used to compliments."

"Especially when they are from such a total hunk, such as myself."

She laughed before saying, "Hey, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

An hour or so had passed when Romeo had finally arrived back to the compound. Rhiley was sitting on a couch in what Theresa called the living room. She shouted something about Romeo being back and that he had a guy with him. Then she demanded to know who the hell the guy was. Apparently, Bloom had forgotten to mention him to Rhiley. As Romeo and Cesar, as Theresa learned he was called, walked in, Bloom and Rhiley were nearly having a screaming match about letting some criminal help them. Bloom had a point in mentioning that Theresa was a criminal and she was helping the boys. Rhiley immediately shut up and the red head stomped back over to the couch. Once there, she promptly went back to reading.

Theresa had walked into the living room and saw the man. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. It was him. The guy from the diner. The guy that haunted her dreams all night. He raised a brow as he looked at her. Maybe he recognized her too? Theresa didn't know but she quickly went into the kitchen, grabbed a knife from a drawer and ran back into the living room. Even though there was a slight height and weight difference, Theresa managed to push him up against the nearest wall, the knife held to his throat. "Who the fuck are you?" She demanded.

Romeo, who looked stunned, went to grab Theresa but Murphy and Connor stopped him. It seemed they wanted to see how this was going to play out, as well as Smecker and Bloom did. Cesar put his hands up, showing her meant her no harm. "Cesar Medina. I remember you."

"Small world. What were you doing in Seattle?" Theresa didn't move the knife away, if anything she was pushing it a bit more into his neck. Specks of scarlet were starting to slowly spill down his neck.

"I was working for a fishing company at the time. We stopped there for a few days, then went on our way."

"To where?"

"Back to Victoria. Does it matter?" He was cool, calm and collected. He probably knew how to disarm her if he needed to. Hell, he didn't even care that he was bleeding a little bit. After a moment of Theresa staring fiercely into his brown eyes, she backed off. The knife was still in her hand but she let him go. He pushed off the wall and brought his hand up to his neck. Fresh blood was on his hand when he pulled it away, it caused him to smirk. "She's a real spitfire, eh?"

No one really spoke, besides Connor who laughed and said 'yes.' Theresa went to sit next to Rhiley, who stared at her in shock. Rhiley had been around to clean up Theresa's messes but she never saw her attack anyone. She was never around when Theresa killed anyone. This side of her best friend was new and it was kind of exciting.

Cesar, sat across from them in a chair. Romeo had given him a rag to help stop the bleeding but he didn't take it. 'It's just a scratch,' he had said. And it was. Theresa could have done a lot more damage but she doubted he would have allowed her to. "Unlike that little minx over there, I have given up being a bad person. I left the gang that Romeo told you about two years ago. Paid my way out. Did everything they told me to do and out of nowhere they wanted me dead. Now here I am."

Rhiley raised a brow. "That's it? They wanted you dead, so you said you'd help."

"There's more to the story but I don't feel like getting into right now."

Sooner or later they would find out. Theresa wanted to know because now she was intrigued. She watched him curiously. There was something about this man, something mysterious that she wanted to know about. Maybe it was just the way he was. He was in a gang, so he was probably very secretive at one point. You had to be when you ran with people in gangs or mobs. Theresa was secretive. At least she was. That ended when she met Rhiley.

Bloom, with her hands on her hips, said, "So, can we get this party started now? There's bad men that needed to be taken out."

**A/N: So my little minions, what did you think? You better review or I'm going to cry. That's right, I'm going to curl up into a ball and cry my little eyes out! But no seriously, please review. It helps keep the story going and it lets me know what you guys think. Whether you like it, hate it, have any opinions whatsoever. So get reviewing! **** Oh, and yes, I was watching Les Mis when I started writing this and thought it would be hilarious to put that in there … so ha ha, he he, ho ho.**


	4. Chapter 4

Read and review, my loves! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...besides Theresa. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

The past two weeks of preparation were taking a toll on Theresa mentally. She wanted off that damn compound so badly, that once they saw American soil, she nearly jumped out of the plane before it landed. The first thing everyone wanted when they arrived was food. It was a long flight on a non-commercial aircraft, so of course, food wasn't an option. Theresa, Rhiley, and Cesar, Romeo's friend had picked up food from some little local dive. The food was brought back to a hotel that everyone was staying at, seeing as how the boys had to linger in the shadows. Theresa sat on the bed she shared with Rhiley and watched the boys pile food into their mouths. Her eyebrow raised and she said, "Well Christ, are you sure those forks are enough? I mean maybe a shovel would work better."

The brothers looked up and gave the brunette a smirk, while Romeo took a moment to actually answer her. "Look at this way; we haven't had a real meal since we were arrested. And the food in prison tastes like a mixture of goat piss and shit."

Rhiley, with a disgusted look on her face, eyed Romeo. "Charming."

"It's true. Not that this food is the best but at least it's not prison chow. Needs Tabasco sauce."

Theresa leaned back on the bed and shook her head. Men were stupid, particularly Romeo. Cesar sat across from her, his eyes watching her intently. Theresa looked over at him for a moment then turned the other way. For days, he hasn't spoken to her but he's watched her. He always has a look on his face, a look that says 'I just want to pounce on you.' He wasn't the only one though; Connor had been giving her the same kind of look. Connor, however, actually spoke to her. Quite often, too. Before they left the compound, Connor would walk into her room late at night, usually when he knew she was awake, and would talk to her for hours. Theresa couldn't lie, she actually like those nights. A lot of the time, Connor would end up falling asleep next to her. There was a part of her that liked waking up next to him. It made her feel secure and, for the first time in a long time, like she was loved. Of course Theresa knew that Connor didn't love her. Perhaps he liked her, but still, it felt nice to feel wanted.

It was about 10:30 p.m. when the boys had finished stuffing their faces. Once their bellies were full, they were growing tired. Theresa wasn't though; neither was Cesar or the two ex-Feds. The boys passed out almost immediately. Connor had fallen asleep next to Theresa, his head resting next to her hip. She looked down at him and a small smile had crept over her face. Rhiley was this and smirked at her best friend. She mouthed the words, "When's the wedding?"

With a roll of her eyes, Theresa dismissed what she asked. She just shook her head and smiled. After a few minutes of sitting on the bed, with Connor's head nearly in her lap, Aislin slowly moved off the bed. Rhiley asked her were she was going and she simply said, "I just need some air."

It was true, she did need some air, but she wasn't sure of her surroundings. Rhiley had just warned her not to go too far but she wasn't stupid. Even if she didn't know her way around, she still had a good idea on how to find her way back. Theresa stepped outside and let the cool air hit her in the face. A shiver went down her spine as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep in as much body heat as she can. The local dive, which happened to be a diner, was thankfully still open. She walked into it and plopped down at the nearest table. Not too far away from her sat a woman with short blonde hair, talking into an ear piece. Theresa listened to her for a few minutes and got the idea that she was some sort of sales woman. The woman's voice was almost condescending as she spoke. She felt a twinge of sympathy for whomever the woman was speaking with. It seemed to her that this woman felt like she was smarter than everyone else. For whatever reason, that bothered Theresa. Maybe it was due to the fact that that type of person was someone Theresa never wanted to associate with. No one was right all the time and people that couldn't accept that were just seriously irritating. Who knows, maybe it was because she hadn't caused harm to anyone in such a long time. Sometimes she had what she thought were withdrawals. Did killers go through those? She wasn't sure but it probably could happen.

Theresa was convinced that this was what that was. A withdrawal. She continued to watch her. A waitress arrived with a plate of food for the blonde, which the woman hardly touched. The same waitress walked over to Theresa and smiled politely. "Can I get you anything dear?"

Theresa merely shook her head at the older waitress. She wasn't hungry. She just needed some air and some time to herself. There was no way she could tell Rhiley that she needed to sort out her thoughts because she was possibly itching to kill someone.

The woman, after a few minutes, finally got off her cell phone and began to pick at her meal when another call came in. "Yes," the woman began in a sing song like voice. It was amazing how different her voice sounded now, than it had in her prior phone call. Theresa leaned forward a little, listening to the blonde. "Oh, she's such an airhead. I swear, kids these days do not know how to do anything. I work three different jobs and I work my ass off every day. That girl works one job and hardly moves a muscle. I tell ya, I've been through hell and back and you mean to tell me she can't glue paper onto a board?"

Who in the hell was this woman bitching about? She really didn't care; she was going to roll her eyes regardless. The woman continued, "I got those people to come into that place. The least she could do is act like she cares and maybe help me out. You know what she said to me? She said that it isn't her job to help me, it's her to listen to her boss."

There was a pause before she added, "What? Are you on her side?"

Another pause, then, "Oh, I know that but she's supposed to be their coordinator. I swear, I can't stand that place or those people. I don't know why I waste my time."

Theresa couldn't stand listening to this old bat anymore. Thankfully, the woman was finished and stood up. She saw her toss a tip onto the table and turn to walk out. Her eyes met Theresa's and she smiled. It was clearly a fake smile. This woman was too proud to give anyone the respect they needed. Once the blonde reached the door, Theresa stood up and followed her out. She knew how to do this; how to stalk someone without them noticing. The woman was still on her phone anyways, so this was going to be a cake walk. The green eyed beauty followed the bitchy blonde at a decent distance. She was far enough away to not be noticed but to also keep tabs on her and see where she was headed. It wasn't long before Theresa realized she was walking towards a car. Damn. She had a car to use but that would mean she would have to run back to the hotel and get the keys from Bloom.

She had a feeling that wouldn't go over well. Bloom would probably question her. What would Theresa even say? She could lie but Bloom was an ex-Fed, she would see right through the bullshit. She really only had one choice and that was to sneak into the back of the womans car.

The brunette ran to the back of the car as the woman fumbled around her purse looking for her keys. She was still on the phone, ranting about the same person, or so Theresa thought. She wasn't sure and she didn't care. The womans voice was enough to drown out the sound Theresa sneaking into the backseat and shoving herself between the seats. She sat in silence and waited for the blonde to walk into her house. She poked her head over the seat and looked around. It would be so much easier once the woman went to bed but Theresa knew she wasn't going to have time for that. If she waited too long, Rhiley and Bloom would start to get suspicious.

She needed to get in there now. Theresa opened the door and slid out of the backseat. She shut it as quietly as she possibly could then made her way to the house. She moved around to the back, trying to look in the windows as she did. She had to know where this woman was, or she would be caught. In one of the windows, she saw the woman sitting in what Theresa believed to be the living room. She sat on a couch, making up little bags of something. They looked like gift bags, not that it mattered. The only thing that mattered was that Theresa knew where the woman was.

As she rounded the house, she came upon the backdoor, which was unlocked. It must have been Theresa's lucky night. Her hand grabbed the knob and slowly turned it. The last thing she needed was for the door to creak as she opened it, so she moved as cautiously and slowly as she could. The anticipation was building up inside of her. There was sparks of excitement going off inside of her. She couldn't wait to get in there. A million thoughts were running through her mind as she entered the house. The backdoor led into the kitchen, and as she crossed the threshold, she took hold of a knife that was drying on a rack and gripped it tightly. All kind of evil, dark thoughts continued to fill her mind. There were hundred things she could do to this woman.

The way that the couch was positioned would make it impossible for her to strangle her, unless Theresa could silently make a hole larger enough in the wall it was resting against. Instead, she found a staircase and made her way upstairs. There seemed to be only one room with a bed in it, making her job a lot easier. She stepped in, found the closet and hid until the woman was ready for bed. Then she would strike.

As she waited, she had to wonder how many neighbors were around and if they would hear her? It wouldn't matter. If she screamed, she would move quickly. However, Theresa always used the same, stereotypical approach when getting victims. She merely told them to shut up or she was going to kill them. Of course, murder was always the reason she was there. Theresa had no interest in money or goods. Sure, some people had some amazing things lying around their house but Ace really just wanted to cause pain. Sitting in the dark, she knew, like she always knew, that she was a seriously twisted individual. Why? It was probably because she had watched her parents get murdered and all the hatred she felt from years of being alone, had one day just boiled over. That was the day she murdered her first victim.

Her train of thought was broken when the light to the bedroom flicked on. This was it. Ace was going to go out for this one, considering she wasn't supposed to be doing this anymore. She already knew that if she was caught, the boys and the feds would be pissed. Rhiley wouldn't care but she would probably demand to know why she wasn't invited to help clean up. Ace never understood why Rhiley liked cleaning up the horrific crime scenes that Theresa created. Maybe it was all the horror movies she loved to watch. Maybe she felt like she was living in one.

It was obvious that Ace wasn't going to have to wait until this woman was asleep, as she made her way over to the closet and pulled it open. Theresa took no time at all in at jumping up, wrapping one hand around the back of her neck and the other slapping over her mouth. "If you scream, I will kill you. Got it?"

The little blonde had no choice but to nod. No one really wanted to die. Theresa kept her hand clamped over her mouth and glared at her. She didn't even know this woman and she knew she hated her. The way this woman held herself was enough, in Theresa's mind, for her to die. After a moment, she let her hand drop and grabbed her elbow. She dragged her down the hallway and back downstairs into the kitchen. Theresa asked the woman what her name was and she answered with a very shaky, "Annabelle."

Annabelle's ego was gone and Theresa couldn't be more pleased. "Where's a rope?"

"There's some in the garage." Her voice was still shaky, full of terror. Theresa looked at the door that she pointed to and shook her head. There was no way she was leaving this woman in a kitchen full of weapons. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw a dog leash hanging from a key rack. She ripped it off and wrapped it around the woman. It was enough to hold her in place while Theresa set up the crime scene.

Theresa pushed everything off the kitchen table, untied the woman and ordered her to lie on top of it. Tears streamed down her face as she asked Theresa if she was going to rape her. Green emeralds narrowed at the blonde and Theresa growled out, "Are you fucking stupid? No! Just lay down. I have other things planned for you."

Annabelle did as she said, got on top of the table and lay down. Theresa walked around the kitchen, grabbing various tools that she could use to torture the woman. A cleaver, a mallet used to tenderize meat, a boning knife and some other goodies. Theresa watched as Annabelle stared at the tools in horror. She couldn't have imagined what Theresa was going to do but she knew it wasn't going to be good. Theresa leaned over her, the boning knife in her hand. She eyed it carefully then decided that it wasn't going to do the best job. She needed something more heavy duty. She picked up the tenderizer in her hand and slammed it into her left clavicle. It made a sickening snap and what made it worse was the sound that Annabelle screamed out as it broke. A smile slid across Theresa's face. She was more than pleased.

Theresa went along and broke the other clavicle then picked up the boning knife again. It wasn't meant for the job it was going to do, but it was really all she had. It wasn't like Theresa worked in a morgue and had the tools they had. She took the knife and plunged it in where the clavicle was broken and pulled down. She may have not worked in a morgue but she was cutting this bitch opened like she was in one. Blood started to pour from the wounds as Annabelle screamed. Theresa was like a kid in a candy store. She moved the knife down, folding the skin back and revealing the dark red flesh underneath. At this point, Annabelle was hysterically weeping. It doesn't matter. Theresa didn't care. This woman was going to die and that was it. No time for remorse, not that there would in the first place.

It took a good hour for Theresa to complete her masterpiece. She stared at the body and smirked. This bitch wasn't going to bother anyone anymore. Theresa almost wondered if anyone was really going to miss her, but she doubted it. The woman sounded rude and way too prideful. Theresa took a step back and examined her work. She had broken her ankles with the meat tenderizer and they hung off the table in odd angles. All of the skin was taken off her chest, leaving nothing but veins, muscles and fat. Blood was all over the ground in huge puddles. Theresa left the skin on her lower half because it was such a pain in the ass taking off the top layer. Theresa didn't bother cleaning up, she just left and went back to the hotel. She knew she was a mess but it was late and maybe everyone would be sleeping.

She walked up the stairs and turned the corner to her room when she walked right into Cesar. He looked down at her, his eyes wide. "Where the hell have you been?"


End file.
